


My March Mayhem One Shots

by Ohheyerin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bleh, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hamilton References, Imma try and finish these, M/M, Mostly sloppy but still good, Multi, One Shot, Other, school happened and yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: Just me giving you a new one shot every day for the whole month of March





	1. Notes ~ Hamliza

“Alright, here’s your check and thank you for dining with us today!” Eliza smiled handing the elderly couple their check.

 She walked back towards the front desk and sighed dramatically dropping her little notebook and flopped into the open chair “Once my career as an author takes off I’m so out of here.” She mumbled picking at her fingernails “You say that all the time.” “Yeah? Well, this time it is Vanessa! I can feel it in my guts!”

 “Or that’s just gas. “Vanessa chuckled making Eliza slap her on the arm “I am serious!” she scowled looking at the front door when she heard the bell chime “Oh It’s Alex!” Vanessa chirped waving at the man. His hair seemed to be to his shoulders but was put up in a half bun and his glasses were perched up in his hair along with a pencil behind his ear.

 He had on a honey mustard yellow sweater with slightly baggy blue jeans. He looked rather comfortable. Alex waved back with a smile bright as day that had Eliza looking between the two _‘Is this the man she has been telling me about?’_ she thought _‘Well he is cute I’ll give her that.’_  She noticed the way she would speak only to get nods of the head in return.

 “Come on, I’ll give you your favorite seat.” Vanessa beamed escorting the young man to the table by the window. Once she returned, she was bombarded with questions “Who is he? Is that your new man? I didn’t think you could move on from Matt!” “Whoa, no he is not my man and Matt is still my boyfriend. Well, maybe. It’s complicated! Alex is a regular here,” “Then why have I never seen him before?” “He usually comes on the days you have off or something like that,” she paused looking at the way Eliza was glancing at him with fascination and interest “You want to take him?”

 “What?”   “Wait on his table. I’ll let you take him since you seem to like him yes?” Vanessa hinted causing Eliza’s cheeks to feel hot “Wha- no! I do not!” “Sure.” She said pushing her in the direction of his table “You’ll thank me later.” She smirked then left Eliza alone waiting on the next customer. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the table “Hi! I’m Eliza and I’ll be your server.” She spoke but furrowed her eyebrows when he didn’t look up from the book he was invested in.

 “Hello?” She tried again but still got nothing. Eliza let out a small huff before tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped looking up at her with wide eyes and a hand on his heart “Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! She squeaked. Alex shook his head and smiled closing his book and giving Eliza his full attention

 “Um, what would you like?” She asked only to get a questionable look ‘ _What’s going on?’_  Eliza glanced around quickly trying to look for Vanessa but was brought back when Alex tapped on the table. She looked back down with curious eyes to see him pull out a medium sized notebook and began to scribble on it _“Hi If You can’t tell I’m deaf and is trying to read your lips so sorry if I’m looking at you weird.”_ He finished and slid the note towards her

 “Oh….?” She hummed and grabbed her pen from her waist apron _“Hello! I’m Eliza and I’m sorry I didn’t know.”_ She hurried down on the paper and slid it back _“Pretty name for a pretty girl.”_ He wrote ever so smoothly that seemed to swoon Eliza _“You’re too kind, Alex. You see anything you like?” “Maybe.”_

````````````````````````````````````````

A couple of weeks go by and Alex started to stop by more and more now that he knows Eliza’s hours. To save time and effort, the two communicate through notes in that old notebook Alex brought with him every time. It’s safe to say that Eliza had been looking forward to seeing that long brown hair and a wide smile.

 _“Hi Alex! The usual right?”_ she wrote down only to see him shake his head and take the notebook _“Actually, I was thinking If I can take you to dinner. Tonight maybe?”_ Eliza’s stomach flipped as her legs started to feel like jelly.

  _“S-sure thing jelly bean.”_ She wrote nervously hating the fact that even in a non-verbal conversation she is still just as awkward. That all went away, however when she heard little snickers from Alex before he wrote something else _“You are something special Elizabeth Schuler.”_    


	2. "Because I look like an Idiot!" ~Thaurens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you enjoy some thaurens!!

“Has anyone ever told you that you are one sexy man? ” John hinted sliding next to Thomas who was typing away on his computer “What do you want John? ”

“What? I can’t say that my boyfriend is sexy? Is that such a crime? ” “It is when I know you have something to gain from me,” he said looking over at the freckled man and laughed when he saw the pout on his lips

“I wanted to ask you a question.” “Yes? ” “Well, you know how I have this project due for my class next week? ” “Mhm. ” Thomas hummed half engaging in the conversation as he strolled through Pinterest “Can you, oh I don’t know, be my model? ”

It is of the lesser-known fact that John is in Art school and his final grade, he has to do one of his favorite styles which is still Art and what is a better way to do that then by painting his boyfriend?

The man looked up at John instantly and pulled off his glasses “Like ‘model’ model? The kind you see in magazines? ” John nodded and smiled up at Thomas “That seems  fine.” “Yay! I’ll go grab the costume! This is going to be great! ” he squealed and jumped up from the couch running to their bedroom

“Ok. Wait, costume? ”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Babe you done yet?” he yelled setting up his isle “I’m not coming out. ” “What? Why? ” “Because I look like an idiot! ” Thomas groaned from the bathroom “No you don’t now come on and get this over with.”

After a few bickering words and some bribery of a possible sexual favor, John finally got Thomas out and on the bed. “Aw! You look so cute! ” he beamed “Shut up and do the damn painting! ” he growled hating that he has to do this. But on the other hand,  he kind of liked the outfit.

The way the white fabric draped over his milk chocolate skin,  the wreath sitting perfectly on his bouncy curls, and the slick baby oil plastered on his chest and arms making him look like some kind of holy god. 

“Holy shit,” John mumbled having to look away quickly before Thomas could see the small amount of drool spilling out of his mouth

Getting to work, he starts to mix the colors to make the certain shades he is looking for before starting to free hand paint. A few hours later he had three-fourths of the picture done when he gave Thomas a break “Can I see how it looks so far? ”

“Go ahead.” John spoke stepping to the side to let the taller man see “Whoa,” Thomas whistled touching the parts where it was already dry “I look hot. ” he smirked making John rolled his eyes.

“You are so full of it.” “Yes, but you love me so it doesn’t matter.” he said smiling and giving him a peck on the lips “I guess. ”

•••••••••••••••••••••

“Thomas!! Thomas!  Where are you?? ” “In the kitchen!” John rushed in and slammed into Thomas trapping him in a big bear hug “Wha- what are you doing? ” he chuckled rapping his arms around him “I did it! ”

“Did what? ” “I got an ‘A’ on the final! ” he cheered. The wide smile never leaving his face as he was really proud of the work he put into that painting. His teacher especially loved it.

“That’s great baby! I’m proud of you.” Thomas smiled giving him a deep kiss to which  John giggled into “It’s all thanks to you. I really appreciate you being my model.” “Ain’t no thing chicken wing.”

John snorts and pushed him away “You’re such a dork.” “Yeah but I’m your dork.” “Unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really short!!!!  
> I was getting my hair down and all that jazz. 
> 
> I'll try and make the one for tomorrow longer!!!!!!


	3. Frat Party~ Phildosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, this is a little late I just wanted to make this decent!!  
> Also, Here is the song that is listed!!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3doVAxeH3SgWtlRMqR4eLi?si=Iw5yAn6SSSyUDK7vIVmfFA

"I told you I don't want to go. " "And I didn't want to be dragged to that book convention last month, but you still made me. It's only fair." Georges countered pulling Phillip along the sidewalk to their destination  
  
"This is ridiculous!" he groans crossing his arms in defeat. He knew he wasn't getting out of this "It won't be when I tell you who's going to be there." he smirks when Phillip's head pops up in interest  
  
"T-Theo is going to be there? " "Yeah.  Her sorority is hosting it. And I heard that she has been on the market for a couple of weeks.  Which means that you can shoot your shot." Georges said wiggling his eyebrows making Phillip's cheeks glow in a pink hue.  
  
"I don't know about all that, but I do want to at least talk to her. You know? " he murmured rubbing his arm thinking about the number of embarrassing times he has tried to talk to her since the last semester. He will never admit how many times he has called his mother to confess about his hopeless love life.  
  
"Hey, there you go! Start slow and then build it up! " Georges pats Phillip on the back and gives him a warm smile before continuing to walk.  
  
You could tell they were close by the base of No Drama by Tinashe being heard from a block away. With every step, Phillip heart would beat faster and faster to the point where he thought he was going to pass out.  
  
Well looks like there is no turning back now.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
The party was well underway. Drunk frat dudes trying to tip over the statue in the front yard, girls crowding around each other taking pictures for 'the gram', people making out while grinding against each other on the dance floor. Yeah, this was what you expected.

The two boys moved through the sea of people and finally made it to the kitchen where the drinks were. “Here, drink this to loosen you up,” Georges advised handing Phillip a red solo cup with a something sweet and strong inside. “Are you sure? I’m not trying to get drunk.”

“And I won’t let you. Have I ever let you down?” “Yes. 8th grade. The junior high talent show.” “Oh, come on! That was so long ago, and I apologized multiple times pip! Are we still going to bring that up every time?” “If it helps me when arguments then yes. Yes, I will.” Phillip taunted taking a sip of the drink and grimacing at the over-sweetness 

After barely finishing his drink, the boys move to the dance floor where Phillip actually danced. Not the awkward two-step shuffle or bobbing his head to the beat. No, he was actually moving like the rhythm is guiding him through the motions. Maybe it was the drink or maybe it was Phillip not giving a shit but whatever the reason, he could care less. All that mattered was him, the dance floor, and the base of the music.

“Hey, hey look!” Georges yelled over the music tapping pip on the shoulder. Phillip looked where Georges was pointing at and saw Theodosia dancing with one of her sisters. Her hair was in a pineapple up-do with a bright orange scarf that made her dark skin glow even under the low lights. She had on a black crop top with acid wash jean overalls with black boots. He was in a trance at her beauty causing Georges to roll his eyes and grab the boy’s arm. Making his way to the pair, Phillip started to protest “Wait! I’m not ready! What if I act a fool!”

“It’s now or never dude. You have to do it now or someone else will and I am not about to hear you complain for another month., “he said making Phillip whine but still allowed himself to be taken to the girls

“Hey, Anna. Hey Theo!” “Hey, Georges!” “What up?” The girls said waving to the boys “You all remember pip, right?” He said pulling the freckled lad to his side “Oh yeah! Hey! Remember me? We met at the bonfire last semester!” Anna spoke waving and giving him a wide smile. Theo, on the other hand, hid her face in her cup glancing at Phillip with chill and wonder in her eyes.  “O-oh, yeah. Hey!” He smiled back but kept on glancing back at Theo.  

“Anna why don’t you and I go get some drinks yeah?” she nodded and walked away with Georges leaving the other pair alone.  “Um Hi,” Phillip said. The nervousness clear as day on his face. Theo smiled and held out her hand “Hey. Phillip, right?” “Heh. Yep, that’s my name.”

“You seem nervous.” She laughed stepping closer to hear him better “I mean yeah. Who wouldn’t be when a beautiful girl is talking to you?” He babbled not realizing that he actually said that to his crush “You, you think I’m beautiful? She squeaked blushing like mad

“Yes? I mean, Yes.” Phillip corrected himself seeing that he somehow found some confidence to speak his truth “You want to go somewhere quieter?” Theo asked not really waiting for him to answer her as she dragged them up the stairs and to the left leading them to the balcony facing the backyard.

“So, Phillip. What’s a guy like you doing at a party like this?” “Pardon?” “Oh, sorry that came out wrong! I meant I have never seen you at one of these stupid parties. What made you want to come to this one?”

‘Oh! Um, Georges, you know, dragged me here and- “he trailed placing his eyes back on Theo as she leaned on the railing. The moonlight made her look unreal “The moon looks beautiful tonight.” she said glancing up at the sky “Y-yeah it is.” The words fell off for a second as they both stared at the night sky. “Do you believe in love Phillip?” “What?”

“Do you believe in love? The feeling, the overall wanting to be with that person for the rest of your life. Do you believe in that?” “Doesn’t everyone?” Theo chuckled “You’d be surprised. Anyways sorry for asking you weird questions and making you sit up here with me. I am a lot to handle. “

“No, it’s fine. I’m actually having a better time out here with you than being in there with a bunch of strangers.” “Same here.” She smiled and moved closer to the taller man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two? Maybe??


	4. First dates and high stakes ~ Phildosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! this is a continuation of yesterday's phildosia one shot!!! Because they are THAT cute AHHHH!

_'Just breath Phillip. It's only a date, nothing special.'_ he tried to steady himself as he walked down the street to the local movie theater where he asked to take Theo to.  
  
To say he was nervous was an understatement. Try terrified. He was especially surprised when she said yes to him two weeks ago. I mean yeah, they hit it off after that party but never in his 19 years of age did he ever think that a beautiful girl like Theodosia would ever want to date a scrawny, awkward kid like him but here they were.  
  
"Hey! Phillip! Over here! " Theo yelled waving him over by the entrance.  She had on a lime green knee-length sundress and a pair of sandals seeing that it was June. Phillip felt underdressed in an old band tee and some khaki shorts.  
  
 "you're early?" "Yeah, I was really excited because I have been waiting to see this since forever. Plus, I was excited to see you again." she smiled gleefully and took his hand leading him to the ticket booth.  
  
Once inside, they got their big bucket of popcorn and headed into the theater.  
"So you said that you were excited to see this?" "Oh yeah, I have been waiting since I saw the first trailer. And I may or may not have a crush on Ansel." she gushed sighing softly before giggling and looked back at Phillip  
  
"But you are cuter." Phillip blushed a deep red and turned away making Theo's laughter grow in pitch "S-stop," he chuckled but she shook her head "Nope it's true and there is nothing you can say that can change my mind."  
  
Throughout the film, Phillip kept on questioning if he should make a move and hold Theo's hand but every time he tried he would always chicken out. _'Come on pip! Stop being a wimp and take the girl's hand!'_ He took a deep breath before slowly reaching over and grazing his fingertips against hers then finally, he laced them together.

He felt her tense up a little scaring him but that quickly melted away when she squeezed his hand embracing his warm comfort. She turned to him and gave him a wide smile before turning back to the movie

••••••••••••••••••••••

“That was great! I did not think of it ending that way!’ Theodosia babbled on as the pair walked out the building still holding hands “I know right! It was awesome.” Phillip grinned. They talked for a while longer, stopping to grab some ice cream, Phillip ended up slamming his face in his when a bee flew by his head causing Theo to snort and help clean him up, to where they ended up sitting in the park to watch the setting sun.

“This was an amazing day,” Theo spoke breaking the comfortable silence that fell between them “I hoped it would. “he hummed sitting up from where he was laying down. “It seemed as though That every time we hang out that I feel like I can be myself. Does that make sense? Like when I am with my sisters in the sorority, it feels like I have to put on this persona. But with you, I don’t know, I guess it just feels different.  

Like you would not judge me and treat me like I am not an important person as people think I am. I’m just a regular girl Phillip. I can’t always be the ‘great Aaron Burr’s daughter’ who is perfect, prestige young lady who never makes mistakes. I’m only human and you seem to get that.” She finished her mini-rant with a loud huff rubbing her hands over her face.

“I feel the same way,” Phillip says after a moment. “You do?”  “Mhm. My father is a very important man and it’s hard when others expect the same thing from me. It’s a lot of pressure so I guess that Is another thing we have in common.” He chuckled moving closer. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Theo got the hint and place her head on his shoulder moving close to the warmth radiation off of him.  “That’s why I’m happy I met you. I would never have imagined saying these to anyone else. Not even my own father.” “I’m glad you gave me a chance.”

She didn’t say anything after that, her words were pushed in another direction when she pressed her lips to Phillip’s freckled cheek. “You always give chances to those who deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was short but I was doing my math homework and that always takes me a while.
> 
> See you tomorrow!!


	5. Birthday Pet Adoption ~ Laflams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo YOOOOOOO
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy this!!!!!

“Babe wake up!’ Laf heard but didn’t respond as he turned over letting out a groan “Come on birthday boy we have a big day ahead of us. Don’t make me get re-enforcement.” John tsked giving the younger man one last chance. He sighed when he got no response. 

“Alex! It’s time!” he yelled towards the door before stepping to the side. Laf didn’t even have time to think of what was going on, footsteps coming faster and faster until he felt a heavy weight on top of him. “Ow, what the hell?” “Wake up loser, it’s your birthday!” “If you could get off of me I would.” He murmured into the pillow. Alex looked back at John grinning before climbing off of the sleepy man.

“Ok, I’m up.” He sighed a small smile on his face. The two boys took a dramatic breath before singing a horrible cover of ‘Happy Birthday’ and pushing a small gift towards him. “Aw guys, you shouldn’t have!”  Laf gushed tearing away the tissue paper and pulled out an apple watch “Wha- You really didn’t have to get me this!”

“We know that you said you didn’t want anything, but we couldn’t resist.” John beamed sitting next to laf on the bed “Well thank you both for this lovely gift.” Laf said giving both of them a kiss on the cheek “And, we have one more present for you.” “Oh, that is unnecessary!”  He tried to argue but the two boys shook their head.

“No laf this will be great! Besides, you only turn 25 once.” “Yeah so stop being coy and get dress!” “Okay, okay!”

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

“Where are we going?” “See, if I tell you then it would ruin the surprise. “Lafayette groaned but still let him be dragged down the street by the boyfriends “You can’t see through that right?” John asked waving his hand in front of the blind man “No.” “Good.”

“Can I at least get a hint?” “It’s a place.” “That’s it? I only get that?” “Yes, now stop asking questions and enjoy this journey!” Alex said while John snickered in the background “I hate you both.” He mumbled but said nothing the rest of the way. He tried to analyze where the destination by listening to the world around it but all he got was the sound of traffic and the two boys talking in front of him

_‘This is going to be a long day.”_

They finally stopped making Laf shake in excitement. By now he was beyond thrilled to figure out where they took him “Ok, you ready?” “Yes! Show me already!” crowed Laf bouncing on his toes drawing a laugh from the others. He felt one of them step behind him and start to untie the back of the blindfold. Once it was off, the boy blinked a couple of moments getting use to the sunlight and looked at the sign in front of him.

“Ta-da!” John squeaked doing jazz hands in front of the building “Animal shelter? I-I don’t understand.” “Oh my god laf we’re getting you a dog!” Alex said rolling his eyes at his big goof “What? A dog?” Laf whispered looking at John to see him nodding his head enthusiastically before turning back to Alex so quick, you would have gotten whiplash “Ne joue pas avec moi en ce moment.” He threatened “I’m not! We really are getting a dog.”

A high pitch squeal came from Lafayette ‘s throat as he ran over and hugged his boys “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he cried before setting them down and running inside

••••••••••••••••••••••

“You sure this is a promising idea?” “Yes! Just look at him,” John stated pointing at the man walking around the kennel looking like a kid in a candy store. “You know he has always wanted one.” “Yes, but I don’t like dogs that much,” Alex grumbled but gazed at Laf with soft eyes. As much as he didn’t like dogs, he couldn’t deny that Lafayette looked so cute gushing over the variety of dogs. 

It didn’t take long before the boys heard a gasp and the sound footsteps coming towards them “I found the one!” Laf approved pulling them both to the pin that held the dog. It was a Jack Russel terrier mixed with a chihuahua or as some people call them a “jackua.” It was tri-colored with brown, white and black. She only had one eye and seemed to be blind I that one.

“That one? You’re positive?” “Yes! She is perfect!” Laf jumped up and down. He could barely contain himself “Ok. I’ll go get the worker.”

••••••••••••••••••••••

The park was a lovely place to hang out with their new buddy. She laid her body in Laf ’s lap enjoying the attention she was getting. It was almost like she couldn’t get enough “What are you going to name her?” John asked patting her head. Loving the way she pushed herself into his hand. He could already tell that he was going to love this dog. “I don’t know yet,” he hummed scratching her back.

“How about Sophie?” “No,” “Lexie?”  “Nuh-uh.” They paused for a moment thinking of more names “What about Millie?” Alex commented not looking up from his magazine “Yeah, yeah I like that.” Lafayette smiled looking down at his little baby. She looked up and laid her head on her stomach. Her eyes never looking away. His heart couldn’t handle all this cuteness “Little Millie.” He whispered before looking back up at his boys.

 “Thank you, guys. I really appreciate all of this even though some of us,” he paused and looked at Alex who had a tiny blush “Do not care for dogs, you looked past that and got me what I have been wanting since I have moved here, and I could never repay you all.” “Well you could,” “Alex, “John warned but still had a smile on his face

“No problem baby. It was the least we could do. Happy birthday.” He beamed and leaned in planting a kiss on his lips with Alex following suit. The rest of the day went by very well. They went back home to find everything they needed for a dog. Laf shook his head but didn’t say anything. Just appreciating all the gifts his wonderful men have gotten him.

He spent the rest of the day taking selfies with Millie and the boys posting them all on Instagram. You could say that this was his best birthday yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this? I tried to make it longer sjsjsjjsj
> 
> let me know if you like this? (I'm a hoe for comments)
> 
> see you tomorrow!


	6. There’s a price for everything ~ Hamgelica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!
> 
> Enjoy some Hamgelica!
> 
> Sorry, this is a little short but I feel like it gets the job done!

9:54 PM•••

“I’m going to murder you when I'm done!” “That isn’t the first time you said that.” Alex laughed grabbing Angelica’s hand but regretting it instantly when she tightened her grip to the point where his knuckles started turning white “Yeah? Well, I mean it this time!”

She groaned throwing her head back. Her damp twists sticking to her forehead. “You’re almost their Mrs. Hamilton. Just a couple more pushes.” Doctor Ryan smiled at the two before sitting back down and got back to work. Angelica groaned just wanting this to be over. It was a good thing that she had the epidural drip because if not, that would be a whole different ballgame.

“Just get this thing out of me!” She cried as tears started to streak her face. She turned back to Alex and looked him dead in the eyes. He could feel her pain and frustration from that single stare which sent shivers down his spine “We are _never_ having sex again! You hear me? You did this to me!” she moans wanting this pain to go away. “I know baby, I know.”  

••••••••••••••••••••••

Alex let out a soft sigh before exiting the door and headed for the waiting room. Still, in his scrubs, he walked in catching everyone’s attention and he does mean everyone. Laf and John jumped up and bombarded Alex with questions but were pushed out the was by the small but mighty Margarita Schuyler

“How is she? Is she still alive? Is the baby alive?!” Peggy yelled shaking Alex by the shoulders “Pegs, please!” Eliza pleated grabbing her sisters arm and pulling her away from the shocked man “Is she, ok?”

“Yes. She and the baby are just fine. It’s a girl!” He grinned wide especially when the two sisters squealed loudly and the three boys behind them ran over and tackled the shorter man in a huge group hug. “Congratulations man!” “What is her name?”  “Oh, I’m so excited!” “Can we see them?” Everyone asked at once “People, people! Calm down!” Alex chuckled and sat down “You can see her right now but two at a time.” “The girls can go first.” Laf said sitting next to a sleepy Hercules and a happy John “Yeah, -we’ll wait right here.” “Ok then. Follow me, girls.”

••••••••••••••••••••••

“Angie? You awake?” Alex said poking his head into the room “Hm?” she hummed not looking up at him. Instead, she was giving her attention to the little human in her hands “We have some visitors,” he spoke stepping inside and opening the door letting the two sisters in. “Hey, big sis!” bubbled Peggy stepping closer to the bed with Eliza following behind her. “She’s so beautiful,” “Thanks!” Angelica whispered rubbing her index finger on the baby’s cheek.

“What did you name her?” Eliza asked cooing when the little baby’s hand wrapped around her pinky “Her name is Nevaeh,” “Which is heaven background because she is our angel from above.” Alex beamed. It has only been a couple of hours, but he can’t help but gush to people about his daughter.

“Yes, that is the reasoning.” She laughed “Dou you guys want to hold her?” “yes!” the girls yelled and made grabby hand at her. She handed Nevaeh to Eliza and sat back watching the scene unfold.

“Awe, she’s so tiny!” Peggy giggled leaning over her older sister’s shoulder to get a better look at the baby. Alex smiled softly as he moved towards Angelica “Hey.” “Hi.” “Can you believe that we created that?” “We?” “Yeah well, I did the most important job.”

“You know what,” Angelica smacked her teeth and pushed Alex away with making him laugh “No but seriously, it is still unreal for me to grasp the fact that we have a family now. I was fine with it until the time actually came and she was brought to this world. This whole ‘family’ thing is still new to me.”

“How do you think I feel?” she pointed “I never thought I would even want children but when I look at Nevaeh, the world seems louder and brighter. I don’t what it is, but it seems like the world got better. We may be new to this Alexander, but that doesn’t mean we’re not giving our all.” She effused placing her hand on his forearm.

“And we have the most amazing support system if we ever get off course.” She said looking at her sisters and thinking of the boys before turning back to Alex “We got this.” “Yeah?” he said putting out his pinky finger “Yeah.” She giggled and linked hers with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this is so short! tomorrow's will be longer since I only have two classes. 
> 
> See you tomorrow!!!!


	7. "May I help You?" ~ Johnames (John/James)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS LATE I WANTED TO MAKE THIS GOOD
> 
> Please have some (what I call) johnames (John /James)
> 
> Based off of this WONDER ARTWORK BY @1floweredcrown on Tumblr!!!
> 
> https://tmblr.co/ZfYdAl2VtFw-o
> 
> So enjoy!!

To say that James liked working at the library was an understatement. He loved it. Ever since he started working as a Library assistant sophomore year, he never wanted to do anything else besides getting a degree in his major but that’s another story.

“James! I have to leave early today. My son has another appointment and I promised him I would go.” Joan said rolling her eyes “Isn’t he like forty?” James asked scanning the returned books at the front desk “Yes, but this one is his, how do you say, big appointment if you know what I’m saying.” She gave a pointed look making James bust out laughing

“You are too much Ms. Joan!” “I try kid, I try. Anyway, you fine with closing up? I know you did it before, but Amber told me to ask you.” “Oh yeah, I can do it! You go and take care of the ‘little’ patient.” He chortled causing Joan to shake her head and curse under her breath “I rather have death.” She mumbled before grabbing her jacket and purse and walking towards the exit “See you tomorrow!” “See you tomorrow.”

Time moved on as less and less people started to come in. James took it upon himself to check out early and started to read his book as to no one needed his help. That was until someone threw a book on the desk. James looked up from his tablet only slightly so that way the person can only see his squinting eyes

“May I help you?” he asked passively not liking this dude already “Yes I’d like to check you and this book out please.” The man said ever so smoothly with a toothy grin. His freckles very prominent against his tan skin and bouncy brown curls he called hair. James could not deny that he was very, cute but that still did not stop the irritation bubbling inside him.  “Really?” “As sure as rain is wet.” “So, no,” James said raising an eyebrow finally setting down his kindle and grabbing the book. “Well let me rephrase then, as sure as today is Tuesday.”  

“You really cannot be any corny huh. Card?” James questioned sticking out his hand impatiently “Oh I think I can.” The man remarked and handed it over “Mhm sure.” James commented and looked at the worn Library card _. ‘Hm, so his name is John. Has a nice ring to it.’_

“The book will be due in two weeks. If you pass that then you will receive a $1 fine every day it’s late. Got it?” “Yes, sugar.” “Oh my god just leave. Please.”

•••••••••••••••••••••••

James was once again left to close up since Joan’s son had another appointment. He really did not care about the fact that he is alone, He was more anxious about seeing John again. It wasn’t that he hated him, no he just wasn’t in the mood to be messed with that day. But it was too late when a book was thrown on the desk. He sighed and looked up from scanning returned books into the computer.

“Oh, you’re back.” He mumbled the bored expression very present on his face. “Hey cutie, I Sense you have a lot of Sensibility. Was that too Austen-tatious of me to point out?” he mused placing his chin in his hand “Are you only good for pick up lines?” “No, but it seems as though they have an effect on you, so I keep using it.” He winked and pushed the book over “Now if you want to slide your number with the book I would greatly appreciate it.” That made James’ cheeks turn upwards a little.

“Moving fast are we?’ “I like to think two steps ahead.” John chuckled “Hm. Maybe next time.” He simpered and handed him the book “Then I look forward to seeing you.”

•••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Another two weeks flash by much to James’ dismay. He knew that sooner or later that man erm, John will be back, and he didn’t know if he felt excited or agitated. Yes, he was pretty annoyed with the giddy lad but a part of him wanted to talk to John more. Call him cliché, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the way he effortlessly flirted with the shorter man. Like he knew what he was doing and it frustrated James.

 _‘He probably flirts with everyone.’_ James thought _‘Don’t get too caught up. ‘He_ sighed catching Joan’s attention as she looked over from placing some books on the shelf “What’s wrong doll?” she asked walking over and leaning over the desk “It’s nothing.” “yeah, and I don’t have hair on my toe knuckles.” She clipped making James cringe “Ew.” There is obviously something bothering you. Just tell me. Tell your work momma.”  

“If I tell you, will you never say that again?” “We’ll see.” He rolled his eyes but laughed. Joan always knew how to cheer him up even if it was only a little. “So, there is this guy,” “Oh I love it already.” “Oh my god. Anyways, he came in a few weeks ago and has been clogging my mind ever since.” “How so?”

“he would use these books related pick-up lines that are so bad but are also funny. They were annoying at first but as time went on, they kind of worked on me. I don’t know it’s stupid.” “Nothing you think is stupid James.” “With him they are. What if he is just doing this for fun? Like this is some big joke?”

“Then the next time you see him, ask him straight up if he is playing with you. You’re only hurting yourself if you keep dragging this out.” Joan shrugged and rubbed his shoulders “You’re my second and favorite son. I can’t have you hurting.” She smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up and going back to the shelf “Make it right for yourself baby!”

•••••••••••••••••••••••

A familiar thump of a random book hitting the desk brought James back from the fictional book he was reading and looked up to see the same brown curls silhouetting the taller man “Hi, John.” James blushed and cursed at himself for sounding soft “Hello James. Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? You’re hot.” John smirked and slid the book over “Jesus Christ.”

He chuckled and scanned the book “So you gonna give it to me this time?” John asked wiggling his eyebrows causing James to snort “That depends, are you actually going to use it or put it with the others?” “Excuse me?” “I mean, you flirt with anyone right? Surely I am not the only person you have swoon.”

“No. naw that’s not me.” “I find that hard to believe.” “How do you know if you didn’t give me a chance? I could show you that you are the only person that is on my mind. Just give me a chance.” James thought for a second. On one hand, he didn’t trust this man. No one this hot and quirky can be single. But on the other hand, when is the next time a man will willingly to date him? _I mean_ _ding, ding, ding! All signs point to yes!_

“If, and only if, I give you my number then we have to go out Saturday. To a movie, lunch, a walk, I don’t care! If it doesn’t work then at least we can say we tried, right?” James rambled rubbing his hands together in a nervous haze.

John grinned which melted James “That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this? Let me know if you did!" 
> 
> See you tomorrow!!


	8. Assessments~Mullette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the one from Thursday! Sorry it took so long but school is hell and yeah
> 
> Enjoy some Mullette !!!! I LOVE this concept because its choir related 

“S-stop, I think I hear someone!” Lafayette said in a hushed voice stopping Hercules rushed kisses on his neck. “What? Who do you- ““Shhh!” Laf whispered before turning his head to the door to hear better. “Have you seen Hercules? The assessments are about to start!” a muffled voice said to another person.

I don’t know but we need to find him quick or else Ben is going to kill us.” With that, the two runs down the halls opposite of each other looking for their soloist. After a moment the pair broken up and started to fix themselves “That was close.” “Hasn’t been the first time.” Herc chuckled buttoning up his now wrinkled white dress shirt

“Yeah well,” Laf mumbled slipping on his pristine black suit jacket and pulling Herc for one more deep kiss knocking the breath out of him “Meet me at our usual place after this and we can finish what we started yeah?” he questioned “Yeah, Yeah. I’ll see you then.” “Great.” Laf smiled giving him a peck and walking out the door leaving the darker man alone.

“God,” he groans pulling his hair. He didn’t know what he was doing. I mean messing around with their rival school’s leader? People would have a field day with that information. And it’s not like he intended for this to happen! Hell, no one did. It just kind of happened at the last competition.

_“The only reason you won this was because you cheated!” “Oh, bite me in the ass Mulligan. You are just mad that your chorus was in shambles while we were on our game.” Lafayette smirked crossing his arms “I’m so sick of you. I know damn well that we were better and next time I will make sure that it will be true.” He seethed stepping closer looking directly at Laf._

_“Uh huh. You keep saying that but when we wipe the floor with you so bad that you’ll be so embarrassed that you won’t show your face again, I want to hear an apology.” “For what?” “For wasting my breath on scum like you.” He hummed stepping closer as well so that they were chest to chest_

_You could feel the tension buzzing between them, but it wasn’t one full of hatred. No, let’s just say it was more of an attraction type of tension “You wish.” “Oh? And what are you going to do about it?” he couldn’t hold it anymore and pulled the taller man down into a hast and ruff kiss shocking both of them but were so far gone to care_

That was two months ago. It almost felt illegal sneaking off to be with each other. Now they were not together, that would be the end of the world. No, they were just messing around. But for some reason, Herc felt stuck. He did not feel like sneaking around anymore because it felt like a job. If anything, he would rather them just screw what people think and just have a casual “Relationship” but no, life did not work out like that.

He waited a couple of minutes before leaving the cleaning closet making sure that no one was looking and walked into the room where his group was. “Where have you been? Ben has been yelling about finding you for fifteen minutes! Thomas said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms “I felt sick,” he tried but Thomas held his hand up “Save it. We have to warm up so get into position."

After their warm-up and they performed the piece they picked, which was a medley of song s from the show smash, they were escorted to their seats “Man I hope we get this win, I’m tired of losing to those wildcats.” Charles mumbled watching laf and his group take their seat “Well we might have a chance this year.” “How? I heard that their set is better!”

“We have a plan.” Jefferson muttered holding a little smirk on his face “What plan?” Herc asked finally engaging in the conversation “Let’s just say that a little smoke might do Lafayette some justice.” Hercules paused for a moment before looking back at Jefferson “Did you…do something? Thomas! That could get us in so much trouble!” he whisper-yelled making Thomas laugh

“We won’t if we don’t get caught. Relax Herc we have it all laid out.” He said carelessly shaking his hand at Hercules direction before looking at the stage as the lights started to dim signaling the beginning of the program. _‘I can’t let this happen, but what can I do?’_

•••••••••••••••••••••••

“Welcome to the 75 annual state-wide college Assessments!” the announcer said over the intercom “Today we have the top five show choirs in the state of Arizona trying to win first place and a one-way ticket to the national championships! Good luck to our finalists!” Everyone was introduced after that. The first two teams went by before it was Hercules group to perform

“Please welcome Northern Arizona University show choir!” and with that, the curtain opened up and they started their performance hitting every note and dance move to near perfection.

All that practice paid off which made Hercules confused as to why Thomas wants to sabotage their rivals? And no, he is not just saying that because he likes Lafayette, but you should get things you deserve and you’re playing the system by cheating.

Once they were finished and backstage, Herc saw Thomas give two other boys a nod motioning them to follow him down the hall and into the men’s bathroom knowing Laf goes in there to warm up because the acoustic is better in there. ‘Oh, shit,” he thought before speed walking behind them, not too fast but not too slow so that way no one suspected anything.

He stopped just a few feet away crouching behind the wall as he heard them exchange a few words before entering the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he runs up behind them as they were about to throw a smoke bomb in “Guys, no!” he yelled shocking everyone

“Hercules? What are you doing here?” Thomas said in a hushed voice, but it was too late. The door opened and a shocked and confused Lafayette “The hell?” he said looking at the three idiots before seeing what Thomas had in his hand then locking eyes with Herc. “Hercules?” “I-it’s not what it looks like!”

“Sure, it isn’t!” He withered crossing his arms and looking back at the others “And what were you planning on doing with that?” “I- ““No, forget it I don’t even want to know. This is just stupid.” Laf sighed stepping over them “Even for you.” He said giving Herc a lasting look that had his heart drop down to his stomach

Once he was gone that is when Thomas started to speak again “What the actual fuck was that Hercules? We were so close!” He yelled getting close to the shorter man “Me? What are you all doing? Cheating? For a damn title? That’s low even for you!” “You of all people know that this competition is more than just a title!”

“But you want to put our reputation on something so stupid! Let alone a person who doesn’t deserve it!” “Doesn’t deserve? This has been our thing for two years now! Both of you have been at each other’s throat and now all of a sudden, you want to be the bigger person and stop us! You’re acting like you like the dude or something.” A pause fell between them before Thomas’ eyes grew wide “You do like him!”

“Yes, well maybe. I don’t know but that does not give you the right to mess with the other competitors! We do it fair or not at all! You’re lucky I don’t report you.” He mumbled turning on his feet and walking back to the rest of the group

•••••••••••••••••••••••

“ Laf! Lafayette wait!” Herc yelled running up to catch him before he went on the bus “What do you want?” “Um, congrats on the win?” He squeaked “I don’t have time for this.” Laf sighed before continuing to his bus “No wait,” Hercules spoke again grabbing the taller man’s shoulder and turning him around

“I-I’m sorry ok! I didn’t want anything to happen to you.” “That’s obviously a lie because you were there.” “No! I was trying to stop them from hurting you! I would never do that to you because I like you a lot Laf! I even told them that I did!” He urged taking the risk and scooped Laf’s hand in his “Let me make it up to you, please? Even if you need time I will be happy to do that.”

Laf thought for a second before glancing back at Hercules “Yeah, yeah some time may be the right thing right now.” He said stepped away and walking on the bus leaving a crushed but understanding man in the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took so long! I wasn't feeling good and yeah. 
> 
> see you later


	9. Prom ~ Marliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> This is the one from Friday!!!  
> Sorry, I was just so tired but I'm slowly getting back to it!!!
> 
> Eliza's dress - https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=zpaTvef5&id=4A6F103591DC3470D3671AF0E51031CF34A7503F&thid=OIP.zpaTvef58Ti7OcvlGWROJQHaHa&mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dressywomen.com%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F1%2Fimage%2F9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95%2F0%2F4%2F04010129_1.jpg&exph=800&expw=800&q=Blue+2018+Prom+Dresses+with+Lace+Sleeves&simid=608019130445464288&selectedindex=2&ajaxhist=0&pivotparams=insightsToken%3Dccid_0rW0Fibq*mid_C27B116AE8044EC56758D6C62D5C7DA4E11706FD*simid_608038427795325048*thid_OIP.0rW0Fibqv-Oo1xqGEy3GJwHaJP&iss=VSI
> 
> maria's dress - https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=X3Jfq2T8&id=91AF6BC67D21B018C592066654D1D103DEF2EF53&thid=OIP.X3Jfq2T8cqB3XloQhHv5gAHaLJ&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fefcsite.com%2fusersimg%2f441%2fzoom%2f56004_front.jpg&exph=1200&expw=797&q=prom+dresses+2018&simid=608038805745500714&selectedIndex=33
> 
> the song I used for this is Prom by SZA - https://open.spotify.com/track/5yvhdo8FXbBsIllxv2Rr94?si=OA4tDrMCTcC2Vi2BiGZM0g

“What do you mean you’re not going? It’s your senior prom!” Peggy yelled startling Eliza “It means I’m not going.” She shrugged off pouring herself a glass of juice

"But this is the last dance of your high school experience! If you don't go then you will regret it!" "It sounds to me like you are more upset with this then I am." She laughed "Besides I don't have a date."   
  
"Have Alex take you! " "He would but he has to a thing with his dad. Plus, he doesn't like dances. Says that it's just corporate America trying to make you spend your top dollar on miscellaneous things only to wear them for a couple of hours or something."   
  
Just then the two girls heard the front door open followed by two voices "Oh hey guys! I didn't know you were here! "Angelica said as she strolled into the kitchen with Maria right behind her  
  
 "Hey! " Maria chirped. Her voice both soothing and collective and made Eliza melt on the spot "Hi Maria. You look nice! " she smiles and winked which may have given the poor girl a heart attack.  
  
 "Hey, why are you guys here? " "oh, it's a three-day weekend and I wanted to see Eliza on her way to prom.” Angelica spoke biting into an apple "Hate to disappoint, but I'm not going." "What? Why? "  
  
"Because she doesn't have a date or something. " Peggy sighed shaking her head "Eliza! " "What? That's a pretty good reason! " "Yeah but it's your senior prom-" "I already heard this from Peggy. "  
  
"I'll go with you." Maria said surprising everyone "What? " Eliza said not believing what she had just heard. Did her hopeless crush just say she will take her to prom?  "You don't have to! " "No, it's fine and It'll be fun!  Friends hanging out and having an exciting time. Sounds like fun! "   
  
"Oh, this is perfect! " Angelica bubbled clapping her hands "Now you can go! Oh, this is so exciting! We have to go dress shopping right now! "   
  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
"Come on Liz! You've been in there forever! “Peggy complained twirling in a Ruby red mermaid dress while Angelica was in a short white dress with black lace making her already long legs seem longer and in some aspects, sexier.  
  
"I don't know guys," "Can we at least see it?"  sighing, Eliza stepped out of the dressing room in a navy blue ballgown with lace sleeves. She blushed when she heard her sisters gasp "Wow. Yep, that's the one!" Angie nodded "Eliza you look so pretty! "   
  
"Thanks." she blushed and turned towards the three-way mirror and twirled loving the way it flowed in the wind reminding her of Cinderella.   
  
She was brought back from her reality when the curtain from Maria's dressing room opened and she stepped out in an emerald slim dress with a matching choker. Eliza's breath caught in her throat as she analyzed the way the dress tightens around her curves.  
  
It's a good thing she wasn't a dude because-  
  
"Holy shit. You look amazing! " Angelica gaped. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." she smiled and turned towards Eliza "What do you think bunny? " she asked using the nickname she gave Eliza two years ago.   
  
"You look, beautiful." she breathed out. The stars in her eyes were shining brightly as she stared up at her crush "Thank you."  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
The day had finally come.  The sisters took Eliza to get her hair and nails done before bringing her back to the house to finish getting ready.  
  
It wasn't long before 6 pm rolled in and Maria came to get her 'date ' "Eliza!  Maria's here!" Peggy yelled up the stairs "Be right down!" A moment later, they heard the clicking of her heels on the stairs   
  
"Ok I'm ready!" she beams moving a stray hair out of her eyes. "Hold on we have to take pictures first!" Phillip said coming from around the corner holding a camera   
  
After what felt like hours of pictures, the pair was off to the little Italian restaurant a block away from the school "I hope this is alright? This is just a last-minute choice." "It's fine. I love Italian!"   
  
(I'm speeding this along 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this is late I was just so tired from school and yeah. I'm gonna put the others on here later so look out for that 
> 
> See you soon!


	10. "Can You Hear Me?" ~ Hamliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so late I am sorry! I hope you like this anyway? It is a continuation of the first one-shot I did!
> 
> Enjoy!

Two years later ••

_"It is a very safe procedure Mr. Hamilton," the doctor signed "All you need to do is give us the go ahead and we could get this done right away. "_

"And you're sure this will work? " "Yes, Ms. Schuyler. It is a 90% success rate and will hold up." the doctor nodded and handed over the pamphlet with the rest of the information provided. "Now if you want to think about this then you can get back to me by the end of the week at your next appointment. "

 _"Thank you, Doc."_ Alex signed and smiled while grabbing Eliza's hand and giving it a squeeze. He knew that she was nervous about hospitals let alone surgery. As they walked out and into the busy streets of New York City, he kept stealing glances at her watching the way she was processing all this latest information.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _"Are you sure you're ok."_ Alex signed. Eliza had been studying up on her ASL material. It had been a while since she had learned it way back in 11th grade _. "Maybe..." "You wanna talk about it? "_ he finished and hummed tapping the dining room chair next to his

She sighed and rubbed her temple before sitting down _"Now, tell your boy what's up._ " he smiled and placed his chin in the palm of his hand

 _"I'm just worried about the risks. " "The very low risks." "Yes, but they are still there. I know you have been waiting for this all your life and I am in no way of stopping you.  I just, I don't want to lose you. That's all. I love you Alexander."_ she blushed finishing the sentence moving a piece of hair out of her face.

 _"Aww, you’re worried about me! "_ he snickered causing Eliza to slap him on the arm and roll her eyes "Of course I am you Dumbo! " she laughed wrapping her arms around her love _"You're one of the only things I have."_

 _"Do you really want me to not do it? "_ he questioned finally asking the big question _"I do. You really want this; therefore, I will follow what you say."_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"The doctor will be ready in five minutes." the nurse said closing the door once she was finished leaving the pair alone

"So, this is it? " Eliza mumbled to herself before turning back to a nervous yet excited Alex _"Don't look so glum, love. It will be ok."_ She took a deep breath before walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed taking her beloved's hand.

They sat there like this for the rest of the time. Just taking in each other's energy that no words could express. That all need quickly when the nurse came back in with the doctor _. "You ready, Alex?_ "he signed as Eliza got up from where she was sitting.

the boy nodded before bringing Eliza's hand up to his lips.  Giving her a gentle kiss and a light squeeze of reassurance and then he was taken away "Please be safe,"

Hours go by and as they did, that's when Eliza would start worrying more and more. "They should be done by now," she spoke to herself pacing back and forth in the waiting room. "Ms. Schuyler?" Another nurse called out into the room bringing the girl from her little panic moment.

"Yes, I'm here, is he ok? Did something happen? " "No ma'am. I have come to tell you that the procedure is over. The surgery went well! If you would like to see Mr. Hamilton now then I can take you to him." "Yes, please."

She was lead down the hallway and to an unfamiliar room. The nurse opened the door and stepped inside motioning for Eliza to come in. Once inside, she saw her man looking exhausted with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Oh sweetie," she whispered running towards the bed. She rubbed his arm making him look up at her and give her a small smile

"Oh, good you're here. " the doctor said walking in the room. "It went well! No hiccups or anything like that. " "How long till he can hear? " "Well I would say three to 5 weeks. Give or take. Then when you come back we will turn on the device and hopefully it works! Just change his bandages and keep him from touching his head."

"Will do. "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The time has come.

Eliza guides Alex through the similar hallway and is directed into a room by the nurse. It didn't take long before the doctor waltzed in “Alright, let’s get this show on the road shall we?” he beamed and grabbed the scissors from the nurse. He walked over and slowly cut away at the bandages making sure he doesn’t damage anything.

 “Okay, the first part is done. Now for phase two.” He spoke setting down his materials and reached his hand behind Alex’s ear flicking on a switch. A slight sound filled the room as the tiny machine came to life “Phase three,” with a click of a button from a little remote, Alex felt a little buzzing and then some static before crystal silence. “Alex? Can you hear me?” he heard. _He fucking heard._

He never thought the day would ever come where he was able to understand what people were saying let alone hear. “Alex? Baby?” cautioned Eliza making the boy’s head shoot up in surprise. Catching the girl he loved in a stare, he let out a loud whale as tears started to weld up in his eyes. It was almost like he heard an angel. No, he did hear an angel.

“What’s wrong?” she asked the doctor scared and confused “Did something happen? Is he in pain?” She was brought from her little interrogation when she felt a tug at her side “E-Eliza!” he spoke shocking the girl to almost death “Alexander?” she whispered going towards him and wrapping her arms around his side. That is when the dam broke. Alex let out a loud sob as he clutched to the girl not wanting to let go in case this was all a dream.

Eliza even felt tears falling down her cheeks as reality started to settle in. _‘Alex could hear.’_ She thought over and over again not believing what was happening

_‘Alex could hear.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! It sucks I know!


	11. Bets ~Jamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!   
> Have some highschool Jamilton  
> It's a little quirky and stupid but hey, that's the boys for you!  
> Enjoy!!

Walks usually cleared Alex's mind. Whenever he felt stressed or let a certain someone get to him, he would always let his feet guide him somewhere.  
  
Today was one of those days.  Finals were next week, and Alex was freaking out. It's not that he was worried about passing, no he's fine with that, he is just nervous about the actual test taking.  
  
He hated to admit it but Alex has really bad test anxiety. No matter how prepared he was when the time came his mind would blank. He eventually would get his groove back, but it still irritated him that he couldn't control these stupid antics of his.  
  
So here he is walking away from his feelings. The rain, fresh from the early morning showers, filled the sixteen-year old’s nostrils calming him of the struggles of being a teenager. After about fifteen minutes of mindless walking, he decided to stop at a local park.  
  
He sat down on the swing set and let out a breath enjoy the silence. "The hell you doing here?" a cursed voice questioned snapping Alex out of his peaceful state  
  
_'Please Lord,  if you let me commit this murder and get away with it I promise I will never complain about anything ever again.'_ the boy pleaded as Thomas took a seat on the other swing "You gonna answer or you just gonna continue to sit there like an idiot?"  
  
"Why don't you fuck off, yeah? " "Whoa, what has your panties in a bunch? " "Nothing that concerns you. " "Oh, come on!  Entertain me with your little problems!" he mused swinging a little. It was quiet for a second. Alex thought over if it was worth trusting the demon himself with one of his stupid flaws.  
  
"You can't tell anyone, and I do mean anyone. And, if I find out that you did then I will personally kill you. Got it? " "Yes, you'll hurt me if I tell blah, blah, blah. Now tell me!" "Alright, so you know how finals are next week? " "Yeah? What about it? "  
  
"I'm worried if I'll get a bad grade or something." "Why? You always pass." "Only at the last minute! My stupid anxiety gets in the way every time and this time it really matters! Colleges will look back at this year and see that I messed up and won't give me a fair trial. I'm going to fail at life because of myself."  
  
"Ok one, you need to tone it down you are very dramatic, and two, you need to get out of your head. Don't think." "Easy for you to say, you do that all the time." "Hey! Do you want my help or not?” “Fine, fine. What do you have in mind?"  
  
The taller boy got up from the swing and dusted off his pants before turning back to Alexander "Race me. " "What? " "You heard me.  Get up and race me. " Thomas smiled. Alex stared at Thomas for a while before letting out a grunt and standing up.   
  
"I bet I can go through those monkey bars faster than you. " "This is entirely stupid! " "It sounds to me that you are going to lose. " the boy let out a small 'humph' before getting in position "Ready, set, go! " Thomas yelled running ahead of Alex already halfway there to the monkey bars  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" He yelled trying to catch up, but Thomas was too far "Come on slow poke! You're gonna lose! " Thomas laughed causing Alex to mumble as he reached the bars. He tried to climb fast but had completely forgotten that it had been raining earlier. It was almost like time slowed down as Alex felt his foot slip and tangle with the upper bar swinging him to the side.  
  
He felt a pain from his right shin to his ankle before crashing to the mulch floor. Alex let out a strangled cry which alerted Thomas as he looked behind him to see the scene. "Holy shit, " he climbed down and ran over to the boy who was clutching his leg "What happened? " "I-i tried to climb up but I slipped, and I think I broke my leg!" he cried  
  
"Um, ok. Should I call the ambulance? " "No! It's not that bad. Can you call my mom? My phone is in my pocket." Thomas nodded quickly and reached into Alex's pocket fishing out his phone and calling Martha.  
  
••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"The good news is that it is not broken. Only sprained. Just be more careful next time ok? " "Yes, thank you, doctor." Martha sighed and shaking the man's hand before turning back to the two boys “What were you two thinking? You could have gotten seriously hurt! You are lucky that it’s just a sprain. Ugh, I was so worried!” She cried grabbing Alex’s head and cradled him to her.

“Uh, mom?” he said but it came out in a mumbled sound. Martha finally lets go of her son and kissed his head. “I’m going to go sign you out. Be right back.” Once she was gone, Thomas sat on the end of the exam table “So, how are you feeling?” “What does it look like?” “Like you’ve been run over by a truck.” He chuckled and looked at his shoes.

“Thank you,” “Hm?” “For getting me out of my head. It may have gotten me in this position,” He started pointing at his wrapped leg “But it helped.” “It’s no problem. As much as I sometimes dislike you, I don’t like seeing people hurt. Even clods like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little short but I felt I got the point across.  
> Fun fact!! I actually sprained my ankle the same way Alex did when I was 9 or 10! My sister left me at the park and my mom didn't believe me til my dad took me (I was over dramatic about everything lol)   
> Anyways I'll see you you soon!!  
> Iris


	12. Nightly Routine ~ Laurette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some family Laurette (I ship so much)

"John? Georges? I'm home! " Lafayette yelled into their townhouse. His face puzzles when he didn't get a response back "Guys? " Still nothing. He hummed in confusion before flinging off his light jacket and walking more into their house.  
  
He checked the living room, kitchen, even John's office but was met with nothing. "Where are they?" he asked himself to look down at his watch ' 7:05? They should be here.'  
  
Climbing the stairs, he hears voices coming from the hall bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief and knocked on the door before opening it lightly "Hey, there you two are. " he said smiling at the two. Georges was in the bathtub playing with his action figure while John was washing his hair   
  
"Oh hi, babe. You're here early." John beamed gladly accepting the kiss Laf gave "Business was slow today, so I decided to close early. Hey, ma chérie!" "Hey poppa!" he waved and continue to play with his toy   
  
"Dinner is in the microwave if you're still hungry. I'm almost done with this little man." "Actually, I wanted to tuck him in tonight. Haven't done it in a while." John nodded and finished washing out the suds from the boy's hair "Go eat and he'll be ready for you." "Yes, ma’am." "Hey! "  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••

“Read another one daddy!” “But I already read three.” “One more! Please? I promise I’ll go to bed!” Georges squeaked jumping up and down on the bed “Alright, alright. I’ll read you another. Just, sit down.” Finally, the little boy sat down and got under the cover waiting for his father to start

“Last one, right?” The little boy nodded and ushered Lafayette to continue. Luckily for the man, Georges fell off in the middle of the book. He kept going for a little making sure that he was truly asleep before closing the book softly and leaning over getting a better look at the boy. He had never been so happy to see a sleeping child in his life but when he heard the little snores, he wanted to do backflips.

  
"Goodnight baby," he whispered to an already sleeping Georges before kissing his head and walking to the door. Laf sighed when he finally closed the door.  He forgot how hard it is to put a hyper 5-year-old to sleep   
  
Walking in their room, he flopped down on the bed Completely exhausted "You finally got him to sleep, huh? " "Yes, " he said into the pillow drawing a chuckle from John "How do you do that every night? " "I have my methods," he said setting down his tablet and raked his hand through Lafayette's hair.   
  
He yawned and scooted closer to his husband's body. "Did you have a good day at work?" he asked breaking their comfortable silence. Laf explained his hepatic day of a life as a real estate sales agent. The more he talked, the more he drifted off as the soothing massage on his head to the warmth of John's body, the sleep was getting to him   
  
John cooed at the now sleeping Lafayette then started to take off his shoes and other work clothes leaving him in just his palm tree boxers. He rolled his eyes but still let the small smile be plastered on his face as he tucked the younger man in before climbing in himself.  
  
It surprised him when he felt arms wrap around him, but he soon relaxed in them drifting off into sleep world himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short I suck 
> 
> blah 
> 
> see you soon


	13. Coming Home~ Jeffmads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some Jeffmads which I am surprised I didn’t write this yet omg
> 
> Enjoy!!

  "Where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago? " James questioned pacing back and forth, "They said that there is a delay. Why are you so antsy?" "He misses his boo."  
  
"Can Y'all both please shut up! " James whined at Arron and Maria. His cheeks felt hot as the other two snickered "It's not our fault!" "Yeah!  You're acting like a puppy that was left a home. You're asking for our input!"  
  
"That doesn't mean you actually do it!" "You're right, we should have done it behind your back. It's way funnier." Maria smirked "Oh shit that was good!" Aaron yelled giving the girl a high five. "I hate you both. "  
  
"Aww, jammy!! We're sorry!" Maria cried hugging the shorter man from the back. "He'll be here soon don't worry." he hummed but accepted the hug since he needed one now. She was right I need to calm down. My baby will soon be here. "Has he texted you? "  
  
"No, not since the last time which was two hours ago. " James sighed raking his fingers through his kinky hair and checking his phone for any recent updates.  
  
 "Oh, he just came through,'' Aaron said while pointed to the gate. I look in the direction of where he was pointing. There, I saw him. He had a navy-blue shirt that was tucked away by a gray hoodie and was wearing some Adidas joggers. his hair was puffier than the last time I saw him but most of it was hidden by his hood while his eyes were trapped behind some sunglasses.  
  
 He caught a glimpse of me and smiled wide and I could the joy radiating from him  
  
Fuck being calm! I dashed over to Thomas, probably knocking people down but I was too focused to apologize. He opened his arms which I gladly jumped into. I stuffed my face into his neck. Oh god, how I missed doing this so much.  
  
 Breathing in that familiar colon, I felt at peace again.  
  
"I missed you so much."  
"Not possible, I missed you more." he smiled genuinely at me before placing a sweet but gentle kiss on my lips. God, I missed this, how his slightly parted lips were pressed against my soft ones. it was perfect.  
  
"Alright, alright let's get you two lovebirds home." Aaron smiled and helped Thomas grab his other suitcases.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
They made it back to their apartment by 6 pm. "Whoa," "Yeah I kind of changed up the place. I hope you don't mind. " he shook his head and plopped on the couch “So tell me,” he said lifting the older man’s legs and sitting down and adjusted his glasses “How was France?  Give me all the details I want to know everything!”

"I told you most of the things on the phone." "Yeah but this is different than that. You're here to tell me in person!! " he huffed and looked at the smaller man

Thomas spent the last half hour just talking about his adventures in France from studying to hanging out with the locals. He has a lot of pictures that he took on his camera though he said that he will show me that another time.  Overall, it seems like he had an amazing time.

After a while, their conversation winded down into a comfortable silence. That was until James heard Thomas yawn “You tired?” he nodded and tugged James down on him causing the boy to let out a ‘humph’

“What are you doing?” He laughed at Thomas' chest “I’m going to sleep what does it look like I’m doing?” He mumbled cuddling closer to his baby “We have a bed you know.” “Yeah, but I’m comfortable right here.” He yawned again snuggling more into James finally letting his eyes closed and him to drift off

“Did you really go to sleep?” James asked only to get little snores in return “Great,” he sighed but snuggled closer. Might as well get comfortable right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short im 
> 
> next one is kind of dark so warning now 
> 
> see you soon!


	14. Seconds ~Hamlaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is another one for you! It’s one of my favorites which is hamlaf!!!
> 
> This is for @xxcentaurus! (on tumblr) I hope you like it  
>  ( I re-watched this is us so I’m in my feels)
> 
> Song to go with this: 26 - Paramore https://open.spotify.com/track/2EcQY09CYgJ1qk6H1qZf8h?si=h3f1KRJUR5WVaM6jgikh9Q
> 
> Enjoy~

 

Things could change in a matter of seconds. One minute you could be fine and the next, you’re alone in this empty void. You don’t know how you got in or why you are in. All you know is that you’re stuck.

“Why can’t you admit that you are scared? ” “Excuse me? ” “You heard me. One minute you’re all up and close to me, and the next minute you are acting like I’m the most repulsive creature ever! I-it’s like you’re scared of me Gilbert! ”

Lafayette was in the void a lot. You could say that it was his happy place? A way for him to think his way out of situations he could not control. He did not like when he wasn’t in charge of his life.

“I’m not scared Alexander,” “Oh yeah? If you’re not, then how come you don’t want to make us official? If you even cared about me then you would at least tell me why.” “I do care, ” “Obviously not! ”

This is not the first falling out.  Though, this is the farthest they have ever gotten in the conversation. Most of the time Alex would get so frustrated that he would have to leave, or it would lead to some mislead make-up sex.  Not fixing the big elephant in the room each time.

And it appears time was up, and this was the final straw

“Look, I’m not saying I don’t like you. I do. I just, ” “You what laf? Say it. Say you’re afraid. Say that you’re scared to be with me. Fucking be a man and say it!” Alex seethed narrowing his eyes at the taller man. He smacked his teeth when he didn’t get a response.

“I knew it,” he whispered nodding his head and backing away “I knew it. You don’t even have the balls to tell me why. You know what, ” he sighed turning around and grabbing his keys and wallet mumbling incoherent words to no one.

Alex made it to the door before speaking his last words to the man he loved “I guess I wasn’t important enough to you.”

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Three pounds on the door woke Alex from his late-night slumber. He groaned checking his phone to see it was 4:26 am before sliding out the bed and heading towards the door.

To his surprise, it was Laf. A very drunk and laf. “What are you doing here? ” he sighed rubbing his eyes. He honestly did not have the strength to deal with this. Lafayette said something, but it was way to slurred to comprehend. He pushed his way in much to Alex’s dismay

“Hey! What the-” he groaned and closed the door moving towards the swaying man. “No, ” laf managed to get out jerking his arm out of Alex’s grip “laf, I don’t have time to deal with you right now. Let me take care of you.”

The taller boy shook his head and turned away from the tired lad “I don’t wa-ant your help. ” “Then why are you here? You made it very clear that you don’t want to be with me and I am trying to move on. I-i don’t understand.”

“I came to tell you something.” “Then hurry up and spit it out so you can leave.” Shot Alex rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.” “Oh, really now? It’s too late for that.”

“No, Alex I-” Laf tried to say but was interrupted by the impatient man named Alexander Hamilton. “You know what? No. I’m going through this again. I can’t keep going in these circles with you. Just, let me go.”

After a good moment of silence, Lafayette finally spoke “Are you done yet?” “What?” “You know, interrupting me like you always do. Honestly, it’s funny how many times you can use that aspect. Quite impressive.”

“Oh, grow up Gilbert. This is sad.” “No what is sad is that you won’t let me get out a God damn sentence before jumping to conclusions like always!” he yelled punching the wall scaring Alex so much that he jumped back with wide eyes

“Laf,” “I’m sorry I,” he paused and breathed in “I was scared. Alright? I finally admitted it. Happy now?” he laughed raking his fingers through his hair. “I was afraid because I didn’t want you to leave me like others have. With my parents’ sudden death and with my past relationships, I didn’t want to feel that familiar pain again. “

By now he was on the couch with his head in his hands shaking his head. “It’s ok, Laf.” “No, it’s not! I tried to protect myself and, in the end, I hurt you! That is not what I wanted! At all.” he said voice cracking at the end causing Alex to look up at his former lover.  He noticed the tears streaming down his face. His heart ached badly, he did not like to see the person he loved crying let alone upset.

“Lafayette, you weren’t trying to. I know sometimes I can be a little ‘much’ and I may have pressured you into telling me.” Alex started but Laf shook his head “You just wanted to be exclusive and I was dragging it along. I didn’t think about how it was affecting you or if you were fine. I should have cared more.”

 Alex, for the first time in a while, did not know what to say. He did not expect his night to go down like this. With everything that happened between them, he didn’t think that it would lead to him condoling his ex-lover.   “Get some sleep. We’ll talk about it in the morning.” He replied softly making laf lay down.

He quickly got a spare pillow and blanket and tucked the already sleeping man in before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water and headed to the bathroom where he got some ibuprofen. He set them on the table and looked at Laf. “What am I going to do with you?” he questioned rubbing his tear stained cheeks and pushing the hair out of his face.

With one final glance, he sighed and got up heading to his room.  Maybe with a clearer head, he can at least start to resolve this conflict between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it? 
> 
> I'm not that good at Angsty things lol
> 
> See you soon


	15. Boo'd up ~ Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I get that, but why do we need forty candles and ten flashlights?” He laughed sitting back on the couch. “Because! You could never know what could happen! They said more than a foot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Alright here comes my SHIP BABY
> 
> Enjoy some fluffy lams because IT’S WHAT SHE DESERVES!!!!!
> 
> The song that this is named after this by Ella Mai (OMG I MET HER AND NOW I CAN DIE HAPPILY) https://open.spotify.com/track/0At2qAoaVjIwWNAqrscXli?si=-mk7c3OPQQCqvMSbkI9Nqw

“Flashlights?” “Check.” “Candles?” “Check.“  "Snacks?” “Check.” “Board games?” “Check.” “Alright, I think that’s everything,” John stated setting down the checklist on the coffee table along with the supplies Alex threw on there. “Yes, the snow can’t get us now.” “I’m just being cautious Alexander.”   
  
“I get that, but why do we need forty candles and ten flashlights?” He laughed sitting back on the couch. “Because! You could never know what could happen! They said more than a foot!” He yelled, “That’s nothing.” “Says you!”   
  
“Yeah, because I lived here for years. You barely got snow in South Carolina!” John frowned and crossed his arms.  “Yeah well.” He started to grumble making Alex not understand the words. John stayed like this for a while. His back turned from his boyfriend causing Alex to roll his eyes. “Are you seriously mad at me?” “Maybe.” “Oh my god. I’m sorry, Ok?”  
  
John huffed and turned towards him “You really aren’t but I’m tired of being mad. It’s exhausting.” He laughed moving closer to the younger man   
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
“Uno!” “What the hell? No! You had eight cards three turns ago!” “Nope! I did this all fairly! Now put your card down so I can win this thing!” John smirked waving his last card in the air. Alex narrowed his eyes and set down a yellow number three card on the stack “Boom!” John yelled slapping his last card down and broke out into a little dance   
  
That was cut short when the power suddenly shut off. Both boys let out a short yell as they dived for a flashlight. Alex was the first to grab one, flicking it on and searched for John. He spotted him patting the table in search of the thing. He looked up when the light was flashed on him.   
  
“Thank you,” he said finally seeing the contraption and turned it on. “Let’s check outside. ” Alex said getting up and walking to the door. Once he opened it, he saw that the snow was up to his upper knees almost to his thighs “oh, God.” He sighed and closed the door. “Well, looks like we’re officially stuck.” “I’ll go set up the candles, looks like we’ll be here for a while.”  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Once all, and I do mean all, the candles were lit up in every room, the boys relaxed again on the couch. John flipped through his ‘people magazine’, because he loves gossip so much, while Alex was writing something down in his notebook   
  
“Is that your next work?” “Yep. I’m trying to achieve a perfect physiological thriller. Something that will shake and excite someone all at the same time.” He talked on showing his lover the plot and what he had written so far. As time moved on, the two boys maneuvered their way around the house. They made dinner, washed up as best they could, then finally they made it to their bedroom tired of Re-lighting candles and changing the batteries in flashlights.

“Today was an adventure.” Alex said letting out a little laugh as he came from the dark bathroom “Yeah, I guess it was.” John soon finished blowing out the flames before climbing into bed wrapping his arms around the smaller man “We should get snowed in more often.” “Have you gone mad? This was horrible! I’m cold, tired, and sore from knocking into things!” John complained stuffing his face in Alex’s hair “Besides all that, we did have a good day. Board games, relaxing, shoot this could technically be a date. Thought you wanted more of those since we barely have time anymore?”

“Yeah, I know I said that,” he paused licking his lips “I don’t know I’m just being picky. I did enjoy today. Thank you for sticking up with me. I’m just not used to a literal snow day. More like the one where it doesn’t stick to the ground and the school gets canceled.” That made Alex laugh “You lived in a while state.” “Mhm. But if I didn’t live there then I wouldn’t have moved here and met your ugly self.” “Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is SUPER late and everything! 
> 
> I was gonna just let this go but I came this far and I don't want to just quick!
> 
> more is coming soon I promise!
> 
> love you!
> 
> Iris


	16. Father Figure~ Phillip/John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> I hope ya’ll know that I am writing these all out of wack because some of these I have these ideas in my head for a while and I need to get these out lol
> 
> anyways this is more of a family one shot and not so much a ship. It’s based on @lamsandmullettetext many text posts but im basing this one of this one here https://lamsandmullettetext.tumblr.com/post/171678670408/can-you-please-do-some-lams-family-with-mama-john
> 
> I changed up the wording a little but you get the big picture
> 
> (I really loved this one and I may do another lol) I hope you like it!

“I can’t just tell them!” “Yes, you can Phillip. You don’t need to suffer through this alone.”  Georges comforted shifting the phone from one ear to the other “I’m not alone, I, have you! That’s all I need!” “Flip!” “What?” he griped not wanting to continue with this conversation

“Just at least talk to one of them. Pick the lesser evil and just give them the basics. You don’t have to say everything.” Phillip hesitated for a moment before sighing while rubbing his forehead. “Alright, alright. I’ll do it.” “There you go! You got this!”

•••••••••••••••••••••••  


It was past ten o’clock at night by the time John came in from work. Being an accountant can be stressful and it seemed to show with the tired look on his face. He shimmied out of his suit jacket and slumped his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get his leftover dinner.

He plopped the Tupperware of grilled chicken and green beans in the microwave right when Phillip decided to make his way to his father. “Hey pops?” Pip said scaring John so much that he jumped and grabbed at his chest. “Jesus Christ, Phillip!” “Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to!” he squeaked with wide eyes

“No, no it's fine. You just scared me is all.” He smiled and grabbed his food before sitting down at their kitchen table. “What can I do you for?”  John said starting to cut up his food. Phillip let out a small sigh before sitting down on the opposite side “There is something that has been bothering me.”

“Oh?” he asked stopping his motions and giving his son his full attention. “Um, yeah. It has something to do with school.” “Uh huh. Is it something really bad or?” John asked with concern in his voice. It had been a while since they had a talk. “No. Well, yes. I mean it has been happening for a couple of weeks now.” “Pip, if something is happening to you then you need to tell me. I want to help you son.”

Phillip did not know what to do.  On one hand, he wanted to tell his father seeing that he did not know how much longer he could keep holding everything in and act like he is fine. On the other hand, he did not want his dads involved.  I mean this is kind of happening because of what he called John when he was little. In all honesty, he just wanted to close in on himself and forget that all of this is even going on.

“I, it’s just. There is this dude. Eacker. He always messes with me but this past week and a half him and his friends have been bullying me because I would….” He paused swallowing the lump in his throat. ‘Because I would…” Phillip stopped again.

_Why was this so hard to say?_

Phillip groaned and hung his head in frustration. He hated that he couldn’t just tell his dad what was going on with his life like any ‘normal’ person would. Frustrated tears clouded his sight to which he quickly wiped them away.  “Oh honey,” John said getting up from his spot and wrapped his arms around his son. “It’s ok, baby. Just take your time.”

Phillip nodded and took a breath or two. Again, why was this so hard to say? “Because I would call you mom when I was younger. It’s stupid I know.” “No, no it is not stupid. Every little kid did or said something that they would be embarrassed about. What’s stupid is that they are taunting you for that but don’t worry, I’ll take care of things.” John smiled and patted his son’s shoulders “Now off to bed. We got a big day tomorrow.”

“W-wait! What are you going to do?” “You’ll see tomorrow. Now let’s get you to sleep.” Phillip looked unsure, but he knew not to question his dad.

•••••••••••••••••••••••  


The soft-spoken words that were dispersed between the two men seemed to come to a stop when Phillip entered the kitchen.  “Hey, pip!” Alex smiled at the teen as he finished putting the eggs on his plate. “Hey dad…” he said warily as he sat down at the breakfast table. He didn’t know what he was getting into.

“You excited for school today?” John asked placing his head in his hand from across the table “Uh, I guess? What is up with you guys today?” Both John and Alex looked at each other before turning back to their son. “Nothing is up,”  Alex said casually setting Phillip’s plate with eggs and toast in front of him. “We just wanted to know what is going on in your life is all.” John shrugged which freaked Phillip a little, but he didn’t let it get to him as he ate his breakfast.

His finished in no time and thanked Alex for the food before scurrying off. “Wait, son!” John yelled out to his son when made him stop from slipping on his shoes “Yeah?” “Let me take you to school today.” Phillip looked up at him questionably “You don’t have to…” “Nonsense, it’s nothing. Besides, it has been a while since I have taken you. It’ll be fun.” John smiled that one smile that no one can say no to which Phillip just sighed and nodded his head. “Fine, let’s go.”  After they said goodbye to Alex they hopped in the car.

The ride was silent for the most part. That was until Phillip spoke up. “You know you really didn’t have to drive me. I appreciate it! But still, I could have walked.” John shrugged “It’s okay. I wanted to drive you and it’s not common that we hang out because of my new work hours and I miss you.”

They make it to the school’s carpool lane rather quickly. “Thanks again, dad.” Phillip said giving John a kiss on the cheek before getting out the car  “Bye baby.” John was about to pull off, but he stopped when he saw a boy approach Phillip with this kind of determined look on his face.

 _‘That must be Eacker’_ he thought as he watched the boy twirl Phillip around and poke at his chest while his friends gathering around them. That set off the alarms in his mind as he jumped out the car much to the other people in the lane’s dismay, however, he did not care. As he was walking up to the group of boys, Eacker noticed him and plastered a smirk on his face “Well look what we have here. Phillip’s _mommy_ decided to join the party.” “So, you think it’s funny to pick on my son?” John asked stepping forward

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Eacker said raising an eyebrow. The cockiness just oozing off him making John angrier by the second.  “Pops please-“ Phillip tried to intervene, but John stopped him before he got the chance “Not now Phillip. Mother is talking.”

The boy opened his mouth to say something else but shut it abruptly once he saw the pointed look John was giving him. “Yes, sir.” Happy with what he heard, John brought his attention back to the little punk. “Now listen here little man, I don’t know what or why you have a problem with my son but bullying him is not going to help either of you and if you ignore this warning then I will come back and there will be consequences. Trust and believe that I will keep my promise. Do I make myself clear?” He said very slowly so that way Eacker got it. He was close enough to the boy to get his point across but not so close to look like he was ganging up on him.

Fear seemed to swim in his eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat “Y-yes sir.” “Good now go on to class lord knows you need this education. It’s the only thing you have going for you.” John said before walking away leaving a shocked group of kids. Phillip looked at his dad with this emotion of some sorts. Almost like admiration “Wow….” “Yeah well, when someone messes with my baby they are going to have to deal with mama.” John laughed and pulled Phillip in for a hug “Thanks pops. For everything.” “No problem Phillip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this because I am tired of looking at it lol. But if you did would you mind leaving a comment? im 
> 
> ok bye


	17. Chill Birthday ~ Hercules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf throws a party for his boyfriend! Whoop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii
> 
>  
> 
> I am really trying to finish these! I'm sorry this is so short!

“Are you sure you want to just sit around for your birthday? I can still plan something really quick!” “Naw, it’s fine. Besides, I’m twenty-five now. I have to embrace my elder self.” “Just because you are twenty-five doesn’t mean you are old.” Laf huffed crossing his arms.

“In this economy? Yeah, it does.” Herc said flipping through random channels on the TV. Lafayette rolled his eyes and mumbled something in French before plopping next to his boyfriend. “Well since you don’t want to go out for your birthday, can I at least throw you a party?” “You just want to throw one, so you can display it for your business, don’t you?”

“No….ok, yes! It’ll be good for that, but I want to throw you one for your special day. You only turn twenty-five once babe.” Hercules sighed after a moment of silence. “Fine. But no big, extravagant parties! And, it has to be here.” “Here? A-at the apartment?” “Yep!” The man said popping the “P”.

Lafayette let out a groan and dragged his hands over his face. “Fine, I will make it work. You’re lucky you are cute.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are we early? It’s only 7:15.” Eliza asked fiddling with her fingers. “I mean, the party starts at 7:30” “You know what Laf says if you’re on time you’re late.” “yeah, and I don’t feel like hearing his mouth,” Alex mumbled as John knocked on the door.

“Remember that Jefferson is going to be at this party.” Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I am saying this, but please be on your best behavior babe. I don’t want to pay for another expensive thing.” “Says the rich pretty boy! Besides, how was I supposed to know that a small glass statue was 3,500 bucks?”

“Just don’t break anything!” Eliza asserted pinching the bridge of her nose. Her boyfriend can be a pest sometimes. Whatever argument that was about to happen was cut off by the door opening. “Oh! Hey, you guys are early! Good! Come in!” Laf gushed opening the door more to let the trio in. Alex gave Eliza this “I told you so.” Look but she just ignored it.

Once inside, they were stunned by all the decorations. Navy blue and white streamers were hung elegantly around the main part of the apartment. Silverish-gray balloons were on the floor and on the wall. The table was full of refreshments was decorated with a semi-arc of navy blue, white, and gold balloons.

There was a medium sized three-layered cake that looks so expensive that no one placed around that brought a sweet aroma. It was very pristine and posh. Very Lafayette indeed. “It looks so good in here Laf!” Eliza beamed placing the gift on the designated table. “Thank you, I tried.” He blushed moving one of the decorations back in place. “I just hope he likes it. I sent him out to get some last-minute things earlier while I set up. I know he said he didn’t want a big party, but I couldn’t resist!” he laughed “I’m sure he’ll like it, don’t worry.” John smiled patting the tall man on his back. Before anymore conversation was had, there was another knock at the door.

“Oop! More guest! Be right back!” a few moments later, Laf, as well as Jefferson, Madison, and Burr entered the room. “Hey, guys!” Aaron smiled walking up to the three. They all made small chit chat as the rest of the guest arrived, some of those being Angelica and Peggy. Hercules made it very clear that he only wanted his closes friends there.

Lafayette got a text from Hercules saying that he was on his way up. “Ok, everyone! When comes in, we are going to scream happy birthday!” Laf said clapping his hands. Moments later, the door creaked open. “Guys? I know you’re in here” he spoke coming in and setting down his keys on the small bowl on the side table in the hallway.

“Happy Birthday!” everyone yelled scaring the man. “Jesus Christ!” he gasped grabbing his chest. “Why do you all insist on killing me?” That got everyone to laugh as he moved more into the apartment setting down the store bags. “Woah…” he gaped looking around “You like it? Oh no, he hates it. You hate it don’t you?” Laf rambled on.

“No, no it’s fine!” Hercules corrected walking up to his boyfriend. “It’s not too much right?” the shorter man shook his head “It’s perfect.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright everyone, it’s time for cake!” Lafayette cheered moving the cake from the buffet table to the island in the kitchen. Everyone gathered around as the tall man lit the candles. “One, two, three…” Everyone took a breath and sang a very horrible version of happy birthday which made Herc smile.

As much as they got on his nerves, he couldn’t imagine his life without him. However, before he could thank them, he was met with a face full of cake and frosting. “Oh my God!” “Alex! John!” “The cake!” were some of the reactions that Hercules could hear, as he slowly lifted himself away from the cake.

Forget what he the boy just said, he hated these people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time! 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this? It's not the best but  
> I thought it was cute! 
> 
> See you tomorrow!!!!!!!


End file.
